GeorgeRingo: First Kiss
by MissSophieStarr
Summary: A short G/R slash. George has loved Ringo since they met in Germany. One night out shortly after he joins the band, Ringo gets a little too drunk...


Liverpool,England  
August 19,1962

Outside the Cavern Club, at about 2:30 in the morning, nineteen-year-old George Harrison was piling his three drunken bandmates into their car after being shooed away by the club owner. They had finished their set at about ten o'clock, but John and Ringo insisted that they stay for a few pints. Paul agreed, but since George was too young to drink, he decided to just sit with Ringo. George was in love with Ringo, but he couldn't dare tell him that; Ringo would think he was queer.

First George dropped John off at his and Cynthia's house, then Paul at his girlfriend Dot's house. For the next couple of miles, Ringo fiddled with the buttons on the radio, both of them singing along with Little Richard's 'Long Tall Sally'. George liked these moments he and Ringo had alone together. Even if they didn't talk or do much, just being there with Ringo was enough to make him smile.

Finally, and much to George's disapointment, they pulled up to the house Ringo shared with his mother Elise and step-father, Harry. George helped his drunken mate out of the car and up the walkway. About ten feet from the door Ringo took George by the hand. "Ye wanna cum i'side, G-georgie? Ye look _awfully_ cold." Ringo slurred flirtously.

George blushed deeply and shook his head. "No, Ringo, you need to sleep. We have a recording session tomorrow, remember?"

Ringo groaned. "I dun't care 'bout that! I jus' wanna 'ave sum fun wit' ye, George..." Grinning deviously, he began pulling George toward the door. " I wanna show ye me bedroom." George felt his face grow hot, but before he could do or say anything, Ringo wrapped hims arms around George and buried his face in his neck.

George, not sure what he should do and seizing the opprotunity, held Ringo close. Ringo nuzzled deeper into George and began nibblng his neck. George felt his knees buckle underneath him and let out a soft, aroused moan. "Jesus Rings, ain't yer folks home?" Ringo bit down harder in response.

Then Ringo murmered something incoherently into George's neck. "What was that,Ringo?"  
Ringo mumbled something louder, but George still didn't hear.  
"What?"  
Ringo lifted his head up and pressed his nose against George's, his blue eyes glittering in the dark. "I said 'I love ye,George.'" George was so astonished at what Ringo just said, he couldn't speak. He was certain he had heard him wrong. Could Ringo really love? Or was he really just drunk?

Ringo thought George didn't hear him, so he said it again. "I love ye,George." "Ye love me, Ringo?" Ringo laughed drunkenly. " 'Course I do! Tha's wha' I jus' said, innit?"

Ringo rested his head on George's shoulder; George ran his fingers through Ringo's pompadeur and pressed his lips to his ear. He spoke softly."I love ye Ringo. I always 'ave, since the day we met back in Hamburg." Ringo snuggled closer to George. "Me too, George. I love ye so much..." They stood there, holding each other tight under the starry summer sky for what seemed like several hours, until Ringo's mother opened the front door.

Standing there in her bathrobe and night gown, Elise stood in the doorway, watching her son and his "friend", who were oblivous to her, for a few minutes before clearing her throat to make herself known.

George and Ringo whirled around, terrified that they had been caught. But instead of getting mad, Elise just smiled. "There ye are, Ritchie! I've 'bin waitin' up for ye all night. It's terribly late. Ye need to cum i'side." She began to walk over to Ringo, to walk him in the house. But Ringo shook her off. "Naw, I dun' wanna cum in, Mum! I'm not dun sayin' g'night to Georgie yet!" Elise folded her arms and smiled paitently. "All right honey, say goodnight,but then ye need to cum in."

Ringo nodded. Turning back to George, he gathered up his face in his hands and a gave him a quick, three second kiss goodnight. After muttering a quick goodnight to his friend and his mother, Ringo rushed into the house and then his bedroom. Kissing another bloke in front of your mother was quite embarrassing.

Turning to George, Elise thanked George graciously for driving her son home. Then she placed a motherly hand on George's shoulder. "George, don't be too stirred up by me son. He's not himself when he drinks. He does and says things he wouldn't normally do." George nodded, pretending he was just playing along with what Ringo had said. Elise smiled gratefully. "Thank you, George. Yer a good boy. Good night." She walked back into the house and turned out the lights.

Walking back to the car, George pumped his fist in the air and gave a whoop of victory. Maybe Elise was right. Maybe Ringo didn't really mean what he said. Maybe he was just pissed of his ass. But then again, what did he care?  
Ringo had hugged him, kissed him, and even told him he loved him. Right now, George was the happiest man in the world. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
